The present invention relates to a novel human gene encoding a polypeptide which is a member of the interferon family. More specifically, isolated nucleic acid molecules are provided encoding a human polypeptide named xe2x80x9cKeratinocyte Derived Interferonxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cKDIxe2x80x9d. KDI polypeptides are also provided, as are vectors, host cells and recombinant methods for producing the same. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting disorders related to the immune system, and therapeutic methods for treating disorders of the immune system. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying agonists and antagonists of KDI.
Human interferons (IFNs) are a well known family of cytokines secreted by a large variety of eukaryotic cells upon exposure to various stimuli. The interferons have been classified by their chemical and biological characteristics into five groups: IFN-alpha (leukocytes), IFN-beta (fibroblasts), IFN-gamma (lymphocytes), IFN-omega (leukocytes) and IFN-tau (trophoblasts). IFN-alpha, IFN-beta, IFN-omega and IFN-tau are known as Type I interferons; IFN-gamma is known as a Type-H or immune interferon. A single functional gene in the human genome codes for interferon omega (IFN-omega), a monomeric glycoprotein distantly related in structure to IFN-alpha and IFN-beta, but unrelated to IFN-gamma. IFN-omega is secreted by virus-infected leukocytes as a major component of human leukocyte interferon. The IFNs exhibit anti-viral, immunoregulatory, and antiproliferative activity. The clinical potential of interferons has been recognized, and will be summarized below.
The Interferons (IFNs) were initially identified by their anti-viral activity and are divided into two classes: type 1 and type II. The type I IFNs are further subdivided into three sub-groups. IFN alpha, a group of 14 individual genes with 13 functional and one pseudogene; their major site of synthesis is in leukocytes and they are 165-166 amino acids in length. IFN Beta, a group of 1 functional gene and no pseudogenes; its major site of synthesis is in viral induced fibroblasts and epithelial cells and it is 166 amino acids in length. IFN omega, a group of 7 individual genes with 1 functional and 6 pseudogenes; the functional gene is expressed upon viral induction in leukocytes. The third sub-group within the type I interferons is trophoblast interferon, IFN tau, which was originally discovered in ruminant trophoblasts and later in humans as well. Whaley et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269: 10864-8 (1994).
The structural genes for all type I IFNs are located within a 400,000 base pair region on the short arm of chromosome 9 (human). None of the genes contain an intron and the proteins encoded by the functional genes all appear to share a common receptor, the type I IFN-R composed of IFNAR1 and IFNAR2 subunits. IFNAR2 has a short, long and soluble form). While they bind the same receptor there appears to be subsequent signaling differences. In contrast to the type I IFNs there is only one member of the type II IFN, namely IFN gamma, which is encoded by a single gene (containing three introns) located on chromosome 12. The protein is produced predominantly by T lymphocytes and NK cells, is 166 amino acids in length and shows no homology to type I interferons.
A range of biological activities are associated with IFNs including antiviral, anti-proliferative and immunoregulatory activities. IFN alpha is marketed by Schering Plough (Intron; IFN alpha 2B) and Hoffman La Roche (Roferon; IFN alpha 2A). Therapeutic uses include the treatment of Hairy Cell leukemia, Chronic myelogenous leukemia, low grade non-Hodgkin lymphoma, cutaneous T cell lymphoma carcinoid tumors, renal cell carcinoma, squamous epithelial tumors of the head and neck, multiple myeloma, and malignant melanoma. With regards to viral disease, Interferon alpha has been found to aid the treatment of chronic active hepatitis, caused by either Hepatitis B or C viruses. IFN Beta has been demonstrated to have clinical benefit in the treatment of multiple sclerosis. Clinical trials with Interferon gamma have shown potential in the treatment of cutaneous and also visceral leishmanias.
Anti-viral
IFNs have been used clinically for anti-viral therapy, for example, in the treatment of AIDS (HIV infection) (Lane, Semin. Oncol. 18:46-52 (October, 1991)), viral hepatitis including chronic hepatitis B, hepatitis C (Woo, M. H. and Brunakis, T. G., Ann. Parmacother, 31:330-337 (March 1997); Gibas, A. L., Gastroenterologist, 1:129-142 (June 1993)), hepatitis D, papilloma viruses (Levine, L. A. et al., Urology 47:553-557 (April 1996)), herpes (Ho, M., Ann. Rev. Med. 38:51-59 (1987)), viral encephalitis (Wintergerst et al., Infection, 20:207-212 (July 1992)), respiratory syncytial virus, panencephalitis, mycosis fungoides and in the prophylaxis of rhinitis and respiratory infections (Ho, M., Annu. Rev. Med. 38:51-59 (1987)).
Anti-parasitic
IFNs have been suggested for anti-parasite therapy, for example, IFN-gamma for treating Cryptosporidium parvum infection (Rehg, J. E., J. Infect. Des. 5 174:229-232 (July 1996)).
Anti-bacterial
IFNs have been used clinically for anti-bacterial therapy. For example, IFN-gamma has been used in the treatment of multidrug-resistant pulmonary tuberculosis (Condos, R. et al., Lancet 349:1513-1515 (1997)).
Anti-cancer
Interferon therapy has been used in the treatment of numerous cancers (e.g., hairy cell leukemia (Hoffmann et al., Cancer Treat. Rev. 12 (Suppl. B):33-37 (December 1985)), acute myeloid leukemia (Stone, R. M. et al. Am. J. Clin. Oncol. 16:159-163 (April 1993)), osteosarcoma (Strander, H. et al., Acta Oncol. 34:877-880 (1995)), basal cell carcinoma (Dogan, B. et al., Cancer Lett. 91:215-219 (May 1995)), glioma (Fetell, M. R. et al., Cancer 65: 78-83 (January, 1990)), renal cell carcinoma (Aso, Y. et al. Prog. Clin. Biol. Res. 303:653-659 (1989)), multiple myeloma (Peest, D. et al., Br. J. Haematol. 94:425-432 (September, 1996)), melanoma (Ikic, D. et al., Int. J. Dermatol. 34:872-874 (December, 1995)), myelogenous leukemia, colorectal cancer, cutaneous T cell lymphoma, myelodysplastic syndrome, glioma, head and neck cancer, breast cancer, gastric cancer, anti-cancer vaccine therapy, and Hodgkin""s disease (Rybak, M. E. et al., J. Biol. Response Mod. 9:1-4 (February, 1990)). Synergistic treatment of advanced cancer with a combination of alpha interferon and temozolomide has also been reported (Patent publication WO 9712630 to Dugan, M. H.).
Immunotherapy
IFNs have been used clinically for immunotherapy or more particularly, (1) for example, to prevent graft vs. host rejection, or to curtail the progression of autoimmune diseases, such as arthritis, multiple sclerosis, (2) or diabetes (3). IFN-beta is approved of sale in the United States for the treatment (i.e., as an immunosuppressant) of multiple sclerosis. Recently it has been reported that patients with multiple sclerosis have diminished production of type I interferons and interleukin-2 (Wandinger, K. P. et al., J. Neurol. Sci. 149: 87-93 (1997)). In addition, immunotherapy with recombinant IFN-alpha (in combination with recombinant human L-2) has been used successfully in lymphoma patients following autologous bone marrow or blood stem cell transplantation, that may intensify remission following translation (Nagler, A. et al., Blood 89: 3951-3959 (June, 1997)).
Anti-allergy
The administration of IFN-gamma has been used in the treatment of allergies in mammals (See, Patent Publication WO 8701288 to Parkin, J. M. and Pinching, A. J.). It has also recently been demonstrated that there is a reduced production of IL-12 and IL-12-dependent IFN-gamma release in patients with allergic asthma (van der Pouw Kraan, T. C. et al., J. Immunol. 158:5560-5565 (1997)). Thus, IFN may be useful in the treatment of allergy by inhibiting the humoral response.
Vaccine Adjuvantation
Interferons may be used as an adjuvant or coadjuvant to enhance or simulate the immune response in cases of prophylactic or therapeutic vaccination (Heath, A. W. and Playfair, J. H. L., Vaccine 10:427-434 (1992)), such as in anti-cancer vaccine therapy.
Miscellaneous
Interferons have been used to treat corneal haze.
Clearly, there exists a need in the art for the discovery of novel interferon proteins for numerous applications, in e.g., immunotherapy, as well as anti-viral, anti-parasitic, anti-bacterial, or anti-cancer therapies, or any medical condition or situation where increased interferon activity is desired.
The present invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising a polynucleotide encoding at least a portion of the KDI polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2 or the complete amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA clone deposited as plasmid DNA as ATCC Deposit Number 203500 on Dec. 1, 1998. The nucleotide sequence determined by sequencing the deposited KDI clone (HKAPI15) which is shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO:1), contains an open reading frame encoding a full length polypeptide of 207 amino acid residues, including an initiation codon encoding an N-terminal methionine at nucleotide positions 35-37. Nucleic acid molecules of the invention include those encoding the complete amino acid sequence excepting the N-terminal methionine shown in SEQ ID NO:2, which molecules also can encode additional amino acids fused to the N-terminus of the KDI amino acid sequence.
The nucleotide sequence determined by sequencing the deposited KDI clone (HKAPI15) shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO:1) also contains an open reading frame encoding a polypeptide of 201 amino acid residues, including an initiation codon encoding an N-terminal methionine at nucleotide positions 53-55. Nucleic acid molecules of the invention include those encoding the amino acid sequence from M7-K207, excepting the N-terminal methionine shown in SEQ ID NO:2, which molecules also can encode additional amino acids fused to the N-terminus of the KDI amino acid sequence. The translation of KDI can begin at M1 or at M7. Translation from M1 or M7 in an optimal Kozak context directs expression of proteins that are potent activators of the interferon-stimulated response element (ISRE).
The encoded polypeptide has a predicted leader sequence of 27 amino acids underlined in FIG. 1; and the amino acid sequence of the predicted mature KDI protein is also shown in FIG. 1 as amino acid residues 28-207 and as residues 28-207 in SEQ ID NO:2. The encoded polypeptide also has a predicted leader sequence of 21 amino acids, from M7 to S27 shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO:2). The amino acid sequence of the predicted mature KDI protein is also shown in FIG. 1 as amino acid residues 28-207 in SEQ ID NO:2.
Thus, one aspect of the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) a nucleotide sequence encoding the KDI polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO:2; (b) a nucleotide sequence encoding the KDI polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO:2 excepting the N-terminal methionine (i.e., residues 2-207 of SEQ ID NO:2); (c) a nucleotide sequence encoding the mature KDI polypeptide shown as residues 28-207 in SEQ ID NO:2; (d) a nucleotide sequence encoding a KDI polypeptide shown as residues 7-207 in SEQ ID NO:2; (e) a nucleotide sequence encoding the complete polypeptide encoded by the human cDNA contained in clone HKAPI15; (f) a nucleotide sequence encoding the complete polypeptide encoded by the human cDNA contained in clone HKAPI 15 excepting the N-terminal methionine; (g) a nucleotide sequence encoding the mature polypeptide encoded by the human cDNA contained in clone HKAPI15; and (h) a nucleotide sequence complementary to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) or (g) above.
Further embodiments of the invention include isolated nucleic acid molecules that comprise a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 80%, 85%, or 90% identical, more preferably at least 91%, 92%, 93%, and 94% and most preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99%, to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), (g) or (h), above, or a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), (g) or (h), above. This polynucleotide of the present invention,, which hybridizes under stringent conditions defined herein does not hybridize to a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence consisting of only A residues or of only T residues. An additional nucleic acid embodiment of the invention relates to an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a polynucleotide which encodes the amino acid sequence of an epitope-bearing portion of a KDI polypeptide having an amino acid sequence in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) or (g), above.
The present invention also relates to recombinant vectors, which include the isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, to host cells containing the recombinant vectors, as well as to methods of making such vectors and host cells and for using them for production of KDI polypeptides or peptides by recombinant techniques.
The invention further provides an isolated KDI polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence of the full-length KDI polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2; (b) the amino acid sequence of the full-length KDI polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2 excepting the N-terminal methionine (i.e., residues 2 to 207 of SEQ ID NO:2); the amino acid sequence of the mature KDI polypeptide shown as residues 28-207 in SEQ ID NO:2; (d) the amino acid sequence shown as residues 7 to 207 of SEQ ID NO:2; (e) the full length KDI polypeptide encoded by the human cDNA contained in clone HKAPI15; (f) the full-length KDI polypeptide encoded by the human cDNA contained in clone HKAPI15 excepting the N-terminal methionine; and (g) the mature KDI polypeptide encoded by the human cDNA contained in clone HKAPI15. The polypeptides of the present invention also include polypeptides having an amino acid sequence at least 80% identical, more preferably at least 90% identical, and still more preferably 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to those described in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) or (g) above, as well as polypeptides having an amino acid sequence with at least 90% similarity, and more preferably at least 95% similarity, to those above.
An additional embodiment of this aspect of the invention relates to a peptide or polypeptide which comprises the amino acid sequence of an epitope-bearing portion of a KDI polypeptide having an amino acid sequence described in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), or (g), above. Peptides or polypeptides having the amino acid sequence of an epitope-bearing portion of a KDI polypeptide of the invention include portions of such polypeptides with at least six or seven, preferably at least nine, and more preferably at least about 30 amino acids to about 50 amino acids, although epitope-bearing polypeptides of any length up to and including the entire amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention described above also are included in the invention.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated antibody that binds specifically to a KDI polypeptide having an amino acid sequence described in (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) or (g) above. The invention further provides methods for isolating antibodies that bind specifically to a KDI polypeptide having an amino acid sequence as described herein. Such antibodies are useful therapeutically as described below.
The invention also provides for pharmaceutical compositions comprising KDI polypeptides which may be employed, for instance, to treat immune system-related disorders such as viral infection, parasitic infection, bacterial infection, cancer, autoimmune disease, multiple sclerosis, lymphoma and allergy. Methods of treating individuals in need of interferon polypeptides are also provided.
The invention further provides compositions comprising a KDI polynucleotide or a KDI polypeptide for administration to cells in vitro, to cells ex vivo and to cells in vivo, or to a multicellular organism. In certain particularly preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the compositions comprise a KDI polynucleotide for the expression of a KDI polypeptide in a host organism for use to treat a disease. Particularly preferred in this regard is expression in a human patient for treatment of a dysfunction associated with aberrant endogenous activity of an interferon.
The present invention also provides a screening method for identifying compounds capable of enhancing or inhibiting a biological activity of the KDI polypeptide, which involves contacting a receptor which is activated by the KDI polypeptide with the candidate compound in the presence of a KDI polypeptide, assaying, for example, anti-viral activity in the presence of the candidate compound and the KDI polypeptide, and comparing the activity to a standard level of activity, the standard being assayed when contact is made between the receptor and KDI in the absence of the candidate compound. In this assay, an increase in activity over the standard indicates that the candidate compound is an agonist of KDI activity and a decrease in activity compared to the standard indicates that the compound is an antagonist of KDI activity.
KDI is expressed mainly in keratinocytes, dentritic cells, monocytes and tonsil. KDI may be present in others cell and tissue types at much lower levels. KDI expression can be regulated by double stranded RNA as well as other cytokines, such as IFN gamma and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF). Therefore, nucleic acids of the invention are useful as hybridization probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to those polypeptides are useful to provide immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). In addition, for a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, significantly higher or lower levels of KDI gene expression may be detected in certain tissues (e.g., cancerous and wounded tissues), cells or bodily fluids (e.g., serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid or spinal fluid) taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to a xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d KDI gene expression level, i.e., the KDI expression level in healthy tissue from an individual not having the immune system disorder. Thus, the invention provides a diagnostic method useful during diagnosis of such a disorder, which involves: (a) assaying KDI gene expression level in cells or body fluid of an individual; (b) comparing the KDI gene expression level with a standard KDI gene expression level, whereby an increase or decrease in the assayed KDI gene expression level compared to the standard expression level is indicative of disorder in the immune system.
An additional aspect of the invention is related to a method for treating an individual in need of an increased level of interferon activity in the body comprising administering to such an individual a composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of an isolated KDI polypeptide of the invention or an agonist thereof, or administration of DNA encoding the KDI polypeptide of the present invention.
A still further aspect of the invention is related to a method for treating an individual in need of a decreased level of interferon activity in the body comprising, administering to such an individual a composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a KDI antagonist. Preferred antagonists for use in the present invention are KDI-specific antibodies.